Currently, there exists no controlled platform by which the speed-performance data for football, baseball, soccer, lacrosse, and other non-Olympic event athletes of all levels can be systematically compared via an interactive, internet-accessible system. The present invention standardizes the current speed-evaluating events used to determine an athlete's comprehensive athletic ability. This system incorporates seven distinct technical areas, of which are high-speed motion detection, integrated analysis, local area network video transmission, photoelectric laser integration, low-level sensor fusion, internet video streaming, and web tele-presence. The system utilizes defined test points within an area of evaluation, along with video documentation, to create an automated universal scale by which speed-performance data can be compared and contrasted, significantly reducing the inclusion of inherent human error and bias.
The present invention evaluates an athlete's speed performance without the use of an external stimulus (i.e. starter's pistol or observation of the pressure sensitivity of starting blocks). This is an improvement over existing timing systems for several reasons. The existing non-track and field pressure-sensitive timing systems do not account for the test surface hardness and provide no universal access to test data. The calibration of the point at which timing of the athlete begins is relevant only to the initial testing surface. If the pressure sensitive pad used in that system is placed on a different surface that is either harder (asphalt, Mondo™ track, or AstroTurf™) or softer (natural grass, or synthetic turf such as FieldTurf™) the force-compression from the athlete to the second surface would differ. In essence, this means that data obtained using a pressure-sensitive time-start methodology is comparable only to that uniquely calibrated pressure-sensitive mechanism and the original test surface.
Additionally, timing systems that utilize the gun-start method seen in many track and field applications cannot provide time data for an athlete that begins the speed-evaluating event from his own determination. There is no quantification of the starting time for pressure track blocks systems when the athlete is in the start position and creating initial thrust without the aid of track starting blocks. The current method of hand-timing the start and/or stop introduces three distinct internal error sources. One, the innate human reaction time of no less than 0.11 seconds of movement to perception of stimulus time lag. Second, the time necessary for the perception of movement to produce a physical action attempting to accurately quantify the start of the athlete. And third, the enumeration of the physical action varies depending on the particular stopwatches and which finger the timer uses to create the start and finish test time-points.
With the above factors in consideration, the perception of the athlete's start is relative to the timer's distance and viewing angle. An average well-conditioned athlete will complete a sprinting event with an average speed of 8.800 yards per second (i.e. completing a 40-yard sprint in 4.550 seconds). A timer must accurately perceive the athlete at said speed at the precise time that he enters a defined plane to establish the stop time. All of these variables are to be taken into account when hundredths of seconds make significant athlete-evaluation differences. These variables become even more of a hindrance to precision and consistency when speed-evaluation data is compared from two or more sources given the low probability of two human beings timing the same or separate sprints in exactly the same manner. The variation increases by several degrees of magnitude if the test format/basis lacks consistent scientific control. Finally, if the data is compared in a 1:1 ratio against values from another test set collected at a separate venue, due to the undefined direct and indirect technical uncertainty of the second data set, the variable, at the very least doubles in inaccuracy.
The time data described above is routinely used to quantify a prospective athlete's overall physical ability. Based on the speed-evaluation methodologies described above, objective decisions about an athlete's future, highly effected by the perceived speed of an athlete, are made based on the culmination of subjective information. For the national colleges and universities, speed data is one of the most significant criteria of interest in recruiting prospective athletes. There is no greater benchmark than the athlete's speed. Colleges and universities invest significant pre-season preparation on increasing an athlete's awareness and overall speed. Having the ability to accurately track the progress and trends of an athlete's speed should be left to scientific measures instead of direct or indirect variable factors.
Professional organizations measure an athlete's speed in three distinct testing methods. First, the 40 yard dash, determines the athletes overall top speed capability. Next, the 3-Cone drill determines the athlete's speed in context of his ability to change directions quickly. Lastly, the Shuttle drills are designed to test the athlete's change-of-direction quickness and endurance. The present invention has the capability to measure an athlete's speed in each of these testing methods.
The creation of an unbiased, precise, accurate and technologically appropriate testing system provides several benefits. It will allow personnel directors of various entities to have confidence in test data not witnessed by their respective agents. The need for extensive travel will be obviated by the existence of a standardized evaluating tool for which visual documentation is also available. The testing system will allow the college recruiter to focus his or her energies on film-study, character evaluation, and other aspects of athlete assessment with the elimination of biased physical evidence of an athlete's physical ability. The system gives confidence to high-school coaches, who are lobbying to further the career of their athletes, that their players are given a fair chance at the opportunities available for qualified athletes.
The system will also give the evaluated athlete the opportunity to view data taken directly from a testing system that is used to measure all of his peers. He no longer has to rely on inconsistent hand-determined and hand-entered data with his professional future hanging in the balance. The system will give personal trainers the platform for which training in the method of final evaluation is no longer a question. Trainers will be able to train their respective athletes in the method consistent to that in which the athlete will be timed in the future. It also provides the trainers video evidence by which to further analyze subtle flaws that escape the human eye. The system also allows scouts the opportunity to view all collegiate workout evaluations, including large and small combines without leaving his office, or even from the golfing range via wireless internet connection. No current system displays similar functionality or architecture.